


Hermione Potter: Vengeance Seeker

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: When Harry is murdered, Hermione, with the help of friends travels back in time to seek vengeance on everyone involved.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	1. Prologue

Title: Hermione Potter: Vengeance Seeker  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna  
Rating: M  
Warnings: not the least bit canon-compliant. Time Travel, character death, violence.  
Summary: When Harry is murdered, Hermione, with the help of friends travels back in time to seek vengeance on everyone involved.  
Evil Author Day 2020

Prologue

Hermione knelt down next to her husband, her magic creating a maelstrom around her. She tilted her head back, as an animalistic scream left her throat. She could not understand why this had happened. The greed of others, jealousy, whatever the reason there was no good one for this.

“They will pay,” she whispered as she brought his hand up to kiss his palm. His face was almost unrecognisable. She could not imagine that pain he had gone through, what he had suffered at their hands.

“Winky,” she called, and the little elf popped in, and fell to her knees, just as horrified by what she saw as her Mistress.

“What they be doing to Master Harry,” Winky cried, her little hands shaking as she reached out to touch him. “Mistress,” she keened, and Hermione could feel her distress through the bond.

“I know, Winky. First, they took Sirius, then Hedwig, then Dobby, now Harry. We have to make them pay,” Hermione said through gritted teeth, “but first…”

“We bury Master Harry with his parents,” Winky said and snapped her fingers, causing all three to disappear.

Hermione let herself spend the rest of the day in mourning before pulling herself together. She would fix this or she would destroy the world trying.

****

“Neville,” Hermione called, after activating the mirror Harry had for his godbrother.

“Hermione? Is it true?” he asked his face full of hope that he had been misinformed.

A sob left her throat, and she shook herself, trying to pull herself together. When she finally focused back on the mirror, Neville was gone, and there was a rush from the Floo.

“Those sorry arseholes,” Neville said as he pulled Hermione into a hug, “what do you need?” he asked.

Hermione pulled herself free of Neville’s embrace and walked over to her table, opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment, “I need these,” she said handing over the paper which had a list of plants clearly labelled and a ritual listed underneath.

Neville read the list, his mouth firming as he got to the end, “Hermione,” he said.

“You won’t talk me out of it, I won’t live without him, Neville,” she said as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying desperately to hold herself together.

“I can see that, but that’s not what I was going to say. You need more magic than you have to complete this, you know that right?” Neville said, not the least bit concerned about what she was going to do. “Only someone as powerful as Harry would be able to do this…”

“I did the calculations myself,” Hermione said with a frown, trying to hide the stab of pain at his name.

“When? Harry died less than 24 hours ago, and you are in no state to figure anything out. You made a mistake, Hermione, and I’m ever so glad you called. If you tried this alone,” he blew out a breath and sighed.

She snatched the parchment out of his hands and sat down at her desk, pulling out her books and quill. Neville sat quietly for fifteen minutes while she redid her work.

“Bollocks,” she muttered as she corrected her mistakes, and sighed in disappointment. “I have to find another way,” she said, eyes glazing over in thought.

“Or you could just let me and Luna help,” Neville said with a frown. “He is my godbrother, Hermione, and he has saved my life on more than one occasion. I owe him more than he could ever know. You know he had Sirius get rid of my Uncle and fix my Gran from all the spell damage and potions. Without him…”

“I know Neville, I’m so sorry, I was just so lost in my own grief, I can’t… It’s so hard just to manage a coherent thought…”

Neville squeezed her hand and smiled slightly, though it was strained, “Luna will jump at the chance to help, you know how much she loves him.”

“Yes, I know, you should call her,” Hermione said. She got up and left the room, the Manor was so empty without him, even though she could see and feel him everywhere.

“Hermione,” she turned at the call of her name and moved over to the portrait.

“Mum, Dad,” she said, tears spilling down her face, “I’m so sorry,” Hermione added as she sat down in front of James and Lily Potter’s painting. “Where’s Sirius?” she asked, though Lily could see she just asked for something to say.

“He’s spying for us,” James said.

“We heard what you plan to do, and I want you to have as much information as you can. I also want you to have a plan, and not work from grief alone,” Lily said. “I know,” she continued, raising her hand to stop Hermione’s answer, “I feel the loss as greatly as you do, maybe more so. Even though I am just a painting, a part of me resides in here. He was my baby, I would do anything for him, as you well know.”

Hermione looked down, ashamed of the thoughts running through her head. Lily had already sacrificed so much for Harry, but she wasn’t thinking clearly, and she doubted that she would be able to until she had him back.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, looking Lily in the eye, and blanching slightly from the look she received in return.

“I don’t need you to be sorry, Hermione Potter, I need your brain, so pull it together. Gather the notes from the family Grimore’s, think this through completely. Make a solid plan and then save my boy! And for Merlin's sake, make sure he has access to us sooner.”

“I will do my best,” Hermione said, straightening her spine.

“That’s my girl,” James said, with a smile, throwing his arm around Lily and kissing her forehead. “There is no need to mourn at all if you succeed, and you will succeed because we will help you.”

“Hermione,” she turned as a blonde missile came at her and hugged her tightly, “what do you need?” Luna asked, pulling back but keeping her friend in her arms.

“I need your help and your magic, can you do that?” Hermione asked.

“Anything, you know how much Harry changed my life, I would take his place if I could,” Luna said.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Neville said as he walked into the room.

****

“You know,” Sirius said as he entered the portrait in the office, where the trio was working, with James and Lily watching on, “I think I need to kill a few people myself,” he said with a frown.

“What happened?” Lily asked as the rest looked up at the animagus.

“I just saw Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place,” he said and waited for the explosion.

“Harry shut that place down,” Hermione said with a frown.

“Never mind that, Hermione, Dumbledore is supposed to be dead,” Neville screeched.

“So is Snape,” Sirius said, “but he was there too.”

“That greasy-haired son of a bitch,” Lily shouted as she started to pace the painting. She stopped and turned to Hermione, “kill that arsehole for me, will you.”

“Consider it done,” Hermione said, without missing a beat.

“Dumbledore too,” James said, “that arsehole killed us all, one way or another.”

“Winky help,” the little elf said from her place at the table.

“We have to get you free from Crouch first,” Hermione said, smiling fondly at Winky.

“It not be a problem, Mistress, Winky take over in past, Winky’s bond with Potter family be stronger, snap other bond as soon as I lands,” she said smugly.

“How far back will we go?” Neville asked as he watch Luna go over the spell, adding to the parchment.

“With the three of us and Winky, we can push it as far as our fourth year,” Hermione said.

“But if we add the imprints from the portraits, taking their magic back with us, we could add another few years,” Luna said. “The spell would strengthen even more on the other side since Sirius would be alive again, back then.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, moving over to look at Luna’s work. “Oh, this would get us back before our first year.”

“That would mean,” Sirius said as he leaned forward in his portrait, “I could break out earlier and get Harry from the Dursleys so much sooner.”

“Yes, and he would have the protection of the Heir ring as well,” James said.

“You will need to go to William Bonaccord, he was Supreme Mugwump during that time. He beat out Dumbledore due to his family name, as he is a direct descendant of Pierce Bonaccord, the founder of the International Confederation of Wizards,” Sirius said, “and good friends with my Grandfather.”

“Why didn’t your grandfather help you the first time?” Neville asked.

“He tried, it is also why he died so young. He was cursed by Lucius Malfoy to keep him from finding out the truth and freeing me.”

“You can kill him too,” Lily said, “free poor Narcissa from that sham of a marriage.”

“What do you mean?” Luna asked while Hermione continued to pour over the new equations for the ritual, listen with half an ear.

“I mean that bastard forced marriage on her through their families after Narcissa rebuffed all his advances,” Lily spat. “She hated the very sight of him, it was only Draco that kept her sane.”

“How do you know that?”

“She was a close friend,” Lily said, “saved my life on more than one occasion, tipping me off when she found out someone was coming after me. I, of course, returned the favour by cursing Lucius impotent when he attacked me during a Death Eater raid. And I may have layered an aversion spell in there too,” Lily added smugly.

“She sent you a bouquet of Lilies and a thank you note. It took the healers six months to reverse that spell,” Sirius said with a laugh. “He also never touched her again after that.”

“It was the least I could do,” Lily said, “I should have just killed him, but hindsight and all. I did kill that bastard of a father-in-law for her though,” Lily added smugly. “He never could keep his hands to himself.”


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione took a deep breath as her older self settled into her younger body. She rolled her shoulders and slowly worked her way through her breathing and meditation to fortify her occlumency shields.

Looking in the mirror, she couldn’t help the small sob that escaped her as she looked at herself. Drawing herself up, she pulled herself together, “he’s alive here,” she reminded herself.

Without thought, she cast a tempus and was shocked when it actually worked, without a wand. “That will come in handy,” she whispered to herself as she started to get organised for the day, cancelling the numbers in front of her with a wave of her hand. She had much to do and getting to Harry was one of the most important things.

A quick look at the calendar showed her it was July third, and she tried hard to remember what Harry was doing that day. It was a Wednesday, so Harry would have his chores in the morning and then be told to leave the house for the rest of the day as to not disturb his Aunt.

He would be at the local park, and he would be hungry. Hermione smiled as she came up with a plan.

“Winky.”

****

It was a hot day, and Hermione was happy she remembered the cooling charm, as she made her way through the park. She found a small patch of grass that was still a little green and put her basket down. Spreading out her picnic rug, she picked the basket back up and placed in on the blanket, sitting down next to it and pulling out her book and a drink.

Then she waited.

It wasn’t long before Harry showed up, looking a little worse for wear. Hermione lost her breath as she looked at him, smiling into the sun like he hadn’t a care in the world.

Like he was free.

Which was precisely what he was feeling. She remembered him telling her all about this park and how, when Dudley wasn’t there, he felt like it was his refuge away from the hatred of his family. He loved the sun and the wind and the peace of just being away from them.

He headed for the swings not far from her and sat down, smiling into the sky as he started to swing.

He must have felt eyes on him, because he stopped, his feet digging into the sand beneath him as he skidded the swing to a halt. She smiled brightly as he looked at her and waved at him.

She could see the apprehension on his face as he waved back to her awkwardly.

“Would you like to join me?” She asked as she waved her hand over her blanket.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Harry replied though she could see the longing in his eyes. She had the same look in her eyes when she was younger and had no friends.

“It would be nice to have company,” she said, smiling still, “I don’t have any friends you see, so it would be nice to make one.”

He smiled tentatively at her and rose off of the swing, walking slowly towards her as if to give her time to change her mind. She busied herself with opening the basket and pulling out food and drinks, plates, cutlery and cups. Winky had outdone herself, there was a lot of Harry’s favourites in there.

“Would you eat with me? I have way too much it seems,” Hermione asked as she put his favourites on a plate and handed it to him the moment he sat down. “I hope you like these,” she added as he took the plate.

“Thanks,” Harry said as he just stared at the plate and the cold drink in front of him.

“Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger,” she introduced herself holding out her hand.

He gave her a bemused look as he took her hand and shook it, “Harry Potter.”

“Are you really?” She asked, quickly pulling a book out from behind her.

“Yes, why?” Harry asked as he ate. She gave him a bit of time before she answered so he could eat more.

“I’ve read about you in Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.”

“Huh?” Harry asked, looking very confused.

“It’s okay, Harry, I’m a witch,” Hermione said, smiling at him. She hated doing this to him, but she was not supposed to know he was raised by muggles.

“Is this some kind of joke? Did Dudley put you up to this?”

“I don’t know who this Dudley is, but I'm not joking. You’re Harry Potter, your mother was Lily Potter and your father James, right?”

“I don’t know my parent's names,” Harry answered blushing slightly.

“Are you living with non-magicals?” Hermione asked, trying to look as surprised as possible.

“Magicals?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Here look,” Hermione said and picked up a stone next to them, she then proceeded to turn it into a cushion. She knew she was taking a risk, but since it was something Harry was more than capable of or at least would be, she risked it.

“Whoa,” Harry exclaimed.

“It says in all the books that you live with a magical family, Harry.”

“No, I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They don’t believe in magic.”

“Oh, so this must be a bit of a shock to you, then, I’m so sorry,” Hermione said, looking at him apologetically.

“NO,” Harry shouted out, before falling back in on himself. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Hermione asked.

“Shouting, I didn’t mean too,” Harry said, looking sheepish.

“Why ever would you apologise for shouting, you were excited,” Hermione answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world. “Are you okay? Your Aunt and Uncle are kind to you, right?” Hermione asked, knowing she was pushing, but she wanted Harry to come with her.

She could see Harry closing in on himself, so she reached up to scratch her face, while subtly flicking her fingers at him. Harry fought the spell for a second before it settled and he started to talk. Something that would have had no chance of working if his magic was not currently blocked.

She had known it was bad when he was younger, but he had always glossed over it, only hinting at the amount of abuse he suffered. But listening to him spilling his guts now, she could feel her magic trying to surface and act out its revenge. It only settled with the knowledge it would get it soon enough.

Hermione frowned as he finished talking and leaned forward to hug him. She wasn’t surprised when he recoiled from her, but she persisted. He was awkward and stiff when he finally gave in to the hug, but she was just glad he gave in.

“Do you have anything you need to get from your house because if you do, we should go get it. After all, you are not going back there after what you told me,” Hermione said with a huff, falling back on her bossy tone.

Harry had told her that when he was younger, he found it soothing, due to his upbringing, so she figured she would use what worked.

“I don’t have anything,” Harry answered blushing and looking down.

“Well, I wouldn’t imagine you did, with what you told me. Do you want to come with me?”

“I don’t have any money or anything,” Harry answered, but she could see the longing in his eyes.

“Well, we can always go to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. I bet your parents left you everything you need there. Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand and tugging on it.

“How do we get there?” he asked as he watched in fascination as everything Hermione had packed itself up and disappeared.

“Oh right,” Hermione said, she forgot about that, she didn’t have any wizard money. “Oh I know, hang on, we have to hide before I can call her,” Hermione said and started to tug him again, this time behind a group of trees. “Winky.”

“Mistress calls,” Winky said, trying to calm herself at the sight of Master Harry.

“What is that and what was that?” Harry asked as he felt a tingle through him when the little being appeared.

“That is a house-elf, her name is Winky, Winky this is Harry Potter.”

“Nice to meet you, Master Potter,” Winky said with a slight bow.

“Nice to meet you too,” Harry said bemused, “but what was that tingling feeling?”

“That just be my magics, Master Potter,” Winky answered with a smile and then frowned. “There be blocks on Master Potter, Mistress Hermione, you been needed to get him some help.”

“I figured,” Hermione said with a frown, “can you take us to Gringotts?”

“Winky can,” the elf said, holding out her hands.

“You have to take her hand,” Hermione said as she grabbed one of Winky’s hands.

Harry reached out and took the little elves hand, and with a pop, they were gone.

Hermione smiled as she looked at Harry, he was so nervous but was trying so hard to hide it.

“What are they?” Harry whispered to Hermione as she led him into the bank.

“They are Goblins, they run the bank in the Wizarding World. Most magicals are terrible to them, which I find to be completely stupid. Why would you want to upset the very beings that look after your money? It seems like they are asking for trouble.”

“That does seem silly,” Harry said, sticking close to Hermione as they walked up to the next available teller.

“Yes,” the goblin gritted out, not even looking at them.

“Good afternoon Sir, I was wondering if you could inform the Potter account manager that Harry Potter is here and would like to ask some questions.”

The goblin looked up in surprise at being addressed as such, then frowned as he understood what she was asking.

“Does Mr Potter have his key?”

“No,” Hermione said with a frown, “he only found out he was a wizard today. I find that to be disconcerting considering who he is, and to discover that he had no idea who he is and is being treated so poorly by the muggles. Well,” Hermione said after taking a deep breath, “I figured you would be able to clear it up for him.”

“Indeed, this is troubling news, considering...yes yes, I will take you to his Account Manager personally and get some answers. Come follow me.”

“Excuse me, but what is your name?” Hermione asked as he led them down a corridor.

“My name is Sharprock, I was the Potter Account Manager until I was dismissed by Mister Potter’s magical guardian. But since Mr Potter does not know anything about the magical world, it seems rather fishy. I will put this to rights don’t you worry,” Sharprock said rather gleefully.

“Who is my magical guardian?” Harry asked shyly.

“Albus Dumbledore declared himself your guardian, but if he has not informed you of anything to do with the magical world, then he has been making decisions that were not his to make. We will rectify that immediately.”

“Whose Albus Dumbeldore?” Harry asked Hermione.

“He is the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.”

“That seems like a lot of important titles for one person,” Harry mused out loud.

“It really does,” Hermione said frowning to try and hide her smirk. “Someone should do something about that.”

“Rugnut,” Sharprock called as he entered an office, without knocking.

“What do you want? Still bitter.” Rugnut said with a cruel smile.

“No, not at all, in fact, I have some things to go over with you, and Ragnock. He should be here any second...right on time.”

“What is it you needed of me, Sharprock?” Ragnock asked as he entered the room.

“I have Heir Potter with me,” Sharprock said and watched as Rugnut swallowed hard. “I was just informed that he knew nothing of the wizarding world and was brought here today by Miss,” he turned to look at Hermione.

“Granger, Hermione Granger,” she answered with a smile and a small curtsey.

“Any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger?” Ragnock asked.

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“Well, we will have to check that after we are done here, now, how is it that you became the Potter Account Manager without Heir Potter’s approval?”

“His guardian made the changes,” Rugnut said defiantly.

“I don’t have a magical guardian,” Harry said frowning.

“It seems we have a problem,” Ragnock said frowning along with Heir Potter. “I will look into this personally, guards, take Rugnut for questioning. Heir Potter with your approval, I would like to reinstate Sharprock as your account manager.”

“Yes sir,” Harry said and smiled when Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

“I expect a full audit, Sharprock,” Ragnock said, and then turned to Harry again. “You have my apologies for any missteps Heir Potter. I will personally make sure this mess is cleared up.”

With that, he left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Sharprock.

“Let’s get down to business shall we,” Sharprock said and directed the young ones to sit down.

****

At the same time as Hermione was meeting Harry, Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and apparated to Diagon Alley. He changed back into his dog form and made his way to Gringotts, just as planned.

He was greeted at the door by Grimlock, the Black family account manager and lead into the bank, and straight towards Grimlocks office.

“You may change back now Lord Black,” Grimlock stated as he moved behind his desk and sat.

“Thank you Grimlock,” Sirius said after he transformed.

“What can Gringotts do for you today?”

“I need a few things, Grimlock. I need the Potter will opened and read, I need to contact William Bonaccord to push for a trial since I never had one. I also need to find my godson, Harry Potter. I have no idea what happened to him after he was stolen from me on Dumbledore’s orders.”

Sirius was in his meeting with Willian Bonaccord when they were interrupted by a goblin.  
“What is it?” Grimlock said as the goblin entered the room.

“Mr Potter has just entered Gringotts and is meeting with Ragnock and Sharprock,” the goblin said and left the room, after handing off a parchment.

Grimlock read the letter and frowned, “it seems we should work more quickly here, as Mr Potter requires healing.”

“I beg your pardon?” William asked, looking horrified.  
“It seems the people Mr Potter was left with were not very kind to him. Sharprock has suggested healing.”

“It must be bad if a goblin has suggested healing,” William said, looking at a furious Lord Black. “I have everything I need here to push through a trial with the ICW. I suggest you get the will read as soon as possible. Make sure Mr Potter does not leave the bank until I get back.”  
With that, William left the bank through the fireplace in Grimlock’s office.


End file.
